Another Second Chance
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: In a world where everyone is either dominant or submissive, everyone is destined for someone. Kurt Hummel Is a 26 year old Dominant working in educating Dom teens. Blaine is 23, and an unclaimed submissive father of two, running from a failed chance. One bus terminal on a cold and snowy night can prove to be the start of a new chance for one, and second chance for another. KLAINE
1. A Helping Hand

**Details!**

**Welcome to my new Klaine fanfic! This fanfiction story is FROM one of my ORIGINAL NOVELS WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS AND IDEAS! In my novel, this is a female couple, BUT I thought it would make an EXCELLENT fanfic for KLAINE! Now that Connection of souls is finishing up, I can fill the void with a new story! *Smiley face here***

**This takes place in a dominant and submissive universe. Gay and lesbian isn't existent, because anyone, male or female can be either dominant, or submissive, and all couple's in this world must make up of one of both types. Since only submissives can have children, it technically falls under MPREG & or FEMMEPREG for girl&girl couples.**

**This story as of right now, I don't PLAN to have Mpreg in it. But Blaine has kids ALREADY at the start of the story, so OBVIOUSLY since he is the sub, he had them himself PREVIOUSLY.**

**I can understand If MPREG squick's you, and if so, this may not be the story for you, but I can only hope that you can give it a chance anyway.**

**As I said, there MAY be future MPREG in it as well. Who know's. But hopefully it will be an enjoyable story for you all anyway; even for people who don't much like MPREG.**

**I personally am not much of an MPREG reader myself, but since this story is from one of my originals where there is FEMMEPREG, it's the way it has to be.**

**I hope you enjoy everyone! Warning! I am A MAJOR REVIEW LOVER! The more reviews, the quicker I write, and the more I write too! So please, don't hesitate to review EVERYTHING you can. I appreciate EVERYTHING you have to say!**

**Happy reading!**

**Warnings: Rated M, mention of Past MPREG, D/s Universe. Switching Pov's**

**The original novel is written in 1 point of view per chapter. Ch-1 Kurt, Ch-2 Blaine, etc. I guess I'll see if that continues consistently! Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: A Helping Hand**

**Kurt's Point Of View**

This is the first, and last time I will ever take the bus.

**_All flights canceled due to heavy blizzards._**

I spent this week in a hotel in Southern Vancouver for a youth convention, and though these events are always fun, and I go home feeling confident in my sub respect teachings, I still hate the travel aspect of it. It's very time consuming and I can never get home fast enough. I am the head of a worldwide Dominant advisory board and I am NEVER home for more than a month at a time. Different cities and states once a month for 1 to two weeks at a time... It gets repetitive. Especially since starting this year, provinces in Canada were added to our traveling sites.

Don't get me wrong, I love visiting other places as often as I do, but when it's over, I love returning home to sweet and sunny California. Especially after this snow and sleet filled week in Vancouver.  
Now, I'm going to be on a bus for more than 16 hours in order to get home, and I'm not looking forward to it. I prefer flying. Definitely.

Despite my single status, and how much I crave to dominate at times, I'm kind of thankful that I don't have to leave a sub home alone due to my travels. Things like that can be really damaging to submissives. I teach Dom kids how to treat their subs for a living. I couldn't very well do the opposite of what I tell kids is right; to not leave their subs alone without dominance for too long of periods of time. If I had a sub of my own, my job would truly pose a problem. And I don't want to be an absent Dom for my sub.

Immense free time on my hands waiting for them to get a bus down here and the roads clear enough to travel, I laid my head back to think back on this particular trip. I have to present on Monday my findings and progress. There was this one kid who needed to have parents contacted and interviewed because the way he acted was disgusting. He needed to be put in dominance safety classes. I wanted to smack the crap out of him all week long. He was a rude little shit, and I hope he NEVER gets a sub of his own, because he is SURE to be an abuser…..

_"How do you know how to treat subs so much? I heard you telling the other counselors that you don't even have a sub. What makes you such a know it all?"_

_Um… maybe my degree you little asshole!_

_Of course that's what I wanted to say, but there was really no sense in arguing with this kid. He had been asking ridiculous questions the whole week._

_"What if you're sub is being a defiant little brat all the time, and spanking within the 'precious' guidelines isn't working to make them listen? Can we just knock them out then?"_

And who could forget,

_"When I get a sub, they're gonna be cooking my meals naked, and if they screw it up, they're getting their ass beat!"_

Yeah. I referred that little piece of shit to a counselor on site IMMEDIATLY. There has got to be some clear fire sub abuse going on in his home for him to have that attitude so shamelessly toward subs. Us Dominant's need submissives just as much as subs need us. We balance each other out.

Thankfully though, that kid was the only stressful part of this trip. And now of course, with this whole flight mishap.

Ticket in hand, suitcase rolling behind me, and a small duffle on my arm, I walked over to the departure benches to wait for my bus.

This was gonna be a loooooooooong night and next day…

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

I was reading the latest in the series of books I'd brought with me for the week, and it was just getting extremely angsty, when I heard some massive commotion approaching my terminal.

"I want some cookies and CHIPS!" A little girl, she looked maybe 3 or 4 was screaming at the top of her lungs and hanging from what seemed to be her dad's pant leg.

The man was just crying, and holding a car-seat in his other hand, while his daughter screamed. There were infant cries emanating from his direction too. I closed my book and bit my bottom lip, following the guy with my eyes as he made his way to a bench.

"I. WANT. TREATS!" the little girl screamed again. She was jumping up and down and stomping her little feet so hard into the ground, her feet must've hurt from it.

"I'm sorry honey, Daddy doesn't have any money…. I'm sorry Kenna. I'm sorry ….." He apologized to the daughter.

But what stood out is that he did so three times.

I've seen this before. Many times. Submissive parents with dominant kids. And the proof in my thought was right on his bare arm. This man bore a little 's' on his shoulder.

"It's freezing…" I mumbled to myself noting his bare arms. He was wearing only a tank top. The man's little girl was wearing an incredibly oversized sweater and jacket though, and I put two and two together. He gave up his own warmth for his child.

But, where is his Dom? And why didn't the kid have her own jacket if they're out here in the middle of the night?

"NOOOOO! I WANT TREATS! NOW!" The little one screamed again! "TREATS TREATS TREEEEEEAAATS!"

I put my book down now, as the little group sat a few benches away from me. The little infant was still screaming, and the young sub looked like he was ready to fall to his knees any moment.

Submissive parents with children are not allowed to be without their Dom at any time in public, because this is exactly what happens. Dominant kids can easily control, and cause extreme pain to their parents if they try to resist giving in to whatever the dominant child wants.

That made me wonder why he is seemingly here alone anyway, at a bus station, with not one, but two children. He was clearly crying, appeared to be wearing pajama pants now that I'm observing more, and he has bags under eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

No doubt the excessive noise and screaming is what prompted a guard to start approaching the young man.

"Oh crap….." I said, and grabbed my stuff, walking over to them as fast as I could to try and get to them before the guard could.

He was closer to them though, so he beat me.

"Sir, Where is your Dom, and why aren't they present? We can't have those kids screaming like that. This is a public venue. Where is your master?"

I had to think up a plan quick. I made myself look a bit out of breath.

"Sorry honey! I'm back!" I said dramatically to seem like I ran to him. I sat beside him and put my hand atop his thigh. "I apologize sir for the noise. I needed the restroom. I'll take care of it right away."

The man nodded once, and retreated behind the counter he came from.

Thank god he hadn't previously seen me sitting alone with my book only two rows away not even 30 seconds ago, and for the past hour and a half.

I took my hand off of the young dad's leg, and turned to face him when the security had gone.

"Thank you so much." He whispered with a head bowed low, and with a dark red blush staining his cheeks.

Part of me knew I shouldn't have done that. It is illegal for him to be without his Dom in public at all let alone a VERY public venue like this, but something was wrong here. There is a reason he is here alone, and a bus station?

He must be running.

"No problem hun. Are you alright?" I asked, speaking over the baby's wails. The young girl that was previously demanding treats had stopped her screaming for now, distracted by a stranger coming over, but I sensed she'd only stopped because she was curious to hear everything. Plus, surely she can feel that I am Dominant.

"Yes. I- I'm okay. And thank you. Very much. Sorry to disturb you." He said, and I just shook my head at him.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But…. I am worried. Where is your dominant?"

He only bit his lip and started to rock the car-seat on the floor with his foot. After a minute or so, I reproached. "Um….. Sir?"

Me referring to him as 'sir' with him being a submissive had affected him with confusion, but I didn't know his name, so I couldn't think of how else to address him. But he had to feel some pain also because I had asked him a question, and he did not answer. Inside, he had to be breaking from ignoring someone with dominant blood.

"DadddYYYYYYY!" The little girl SCREAMED the last letter starting up her demands again." I. WANT. MONEY!" Her father's current surge in vulnerability in this moment was surely cueing her demands.

The submissive just grabbed the little girl into a hug that she profusely resisted and tried to break out of. But he kept on trying to soothe her. She only screamed insufferably, and still attracting attention with the noise, I had do something. If I didn't control the situation like his Dom was mandated to, the guard would come back over here and write me a 'Retraining' ticket.

(Dom's who fail to keep their subs in line in public places may be ticketed and fined)

I pulled the girl's body completely from her sub father's embrace and took her by the hand. "Stop it." I said firmly.

She froze.

"It is not acceptable for you to treat your daddy that way. He is your parent and you are supposed to respect him."

She looked at me with a big half confused expression. "But he has to give me what I want cus I'm in charge!"

….. What the hell had this girl been taught?… "No you are not. And you are going to get daddy in trouble with your screaming like that! Then you REALLY won't get anything! So stop it, now. Enough!" I responded in a harsh voice.

The little girl blinked and lowered her head.

Dominant kids can turn seemingly submissive when an adult dominates them. Their little brains and bodies haven't developed enough to be resilient from other Doms who are adults.

The little girl, I think I heard her dad call her Kendra or something, sat on the bench now beside her dad with crossed arms in defiance, but finally, she had a closed mouth.

The dad was now fumbling with the baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth, and bouncing and shushing loudly, trying to soothe him, but to no avail.

I hesitated to help because I don't know these people, but not for long. He needed help. "May I help? Please?"

He resisted at first though. "No, it's okay, I can… I just need…." But his sentences had no completion.

I knew that if I commanded him, he would hand the baby over to me willingly, but that is taking advantage, and I will not do that. I do however need to give him a little push. He will get caught without a doubt getting onto the bus without my assistance now.

"Let me help. Please." I offered, but in a way that without the 'please', it was a command, and his shoulders slumped. He resigned the bundle of blankets into my hands and dropped his head back, his obedience calming his body since he was submitting.

This man was under unknown amounts of stress, and I am determined to find out why.

And where the hell this guy's Dom?

Directing my attention to the baby in my hands to calm his wails, I looked at the little (I checked under the blanket and saw a tiny 's' on his shoulder beneath his onesie,) submissive baby boy and started shushing him. The blue blanket was what told me he was a baby boy. "Enough little one." I said softly.

His cries instantly died down from inconsolable screams, to quiet whimpers and sniffles, but he was okay. He smelled a bit like a dirty diaper, which might explain the crying, but surely, he must be stressed too.

"Do you have diapers hun?" I asked the sub dad, looking around to see that he had no bags with him. Nothing at all that made it look like they were traveling.

He shook his head, shame and humiliation shone in his eyes.

Something is definitely wrong. What is he doing here?

I had to have quick thinking though, as the baby in my arms was still whimpering, holding back his cries simply because he is unable not to submit to my dominance. His diaper is full, and he is likely in pain so I had to try and truly solve his upset rather than just suspend it by dominating. I reached into the laptop bag on my shoulder and grabbed a 20 dollar bill from my wallet.

"Little girl? Can you go over to that little corner shop and get a-"…..I looked beneath the blankets again to see the diaper size the baby was wearing, "A size 2 diaper, and some baby wipes for your daddy please?"

She took the money from me slowly, but looked up at me. "Mr. Dom man? I'm hungry! Can I get a candy bar?" She asked sweetly, yet somehow I still saw it as whiny and irritating.

I looked to her dad and he still had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

I made a snap decision. "How about you get some chips and a drink for yourself okay? And a water."

She suddenly had a big grin on her face. "Ok!" And she turned and ran to the concession stand by the ticket counter.

I thought about handing the dad his baby back, but I decided to hang onto him for a moment. The young submissive was clearly in dire need of the break I was offering.

Worried about him still though, I proceeded to put an encouraging hand on the small of his back between his shoulder-blades.

With two quiet children, it was time to get answers; so I started with my quest.

"What's your name sweetheart? I asked, with a tired and drooping to sleep baby in my hands.

I smiled a bit at the little one while I waited for his dad to answer; he really is a cutie pie.

"Blaine…" he said almost inaudibly. "Blaine Anderson." He paused before adding, "Anderson-Masters."

I took his hesitance to mean that the last part was his Dom's name. But Blaine.

_Blaine._

His name really did match his face. He looked like a Blaine. _Son of the Gaelic god of Yellow, meaning God Of Sunshine._

"Please. Please don't report me sir." He plead, and his giant hazel eyes were just goading me like no other to help him. I did not see the sunshine in this clearly broken man. I saw;

_Save me…_

_Please help…_

What is he running from?

I rubbed his back. "I'm not going to report you. But where is your Dom?" I asked, oozing my concern. "And why are you here at a bus terminal with no coat, or even luggage, but yourself AND two kids and no luggage for them either?"

He didn't answer right away, and Kendra or whoever came back running to us (I really needed to ask what her name was) and handed me a traveling baby bunch pack, and then sat back next to her dad with her treats in her hand.

"Kid? Where's my change?" I asked with a hand out, waiting.

She got back up and handed it to me with a discouraged, "Oh…"

She thought she was sneaky. Poor Blaine… This one is definitely a handful for sure.

When I got my remaining bills and coins from her, she walked away discouraged, and I opened the package she'd given me. It was very lucky we were at one of the more main layaway stations so they had this traveling pack at all. It had a baby bottle, a little packet of formula, and a diaper with a small pack of wipes in it.

Blaine accepted the bag of baby things as I handed it to him, then turned to his baby son. I handed him back to his father and he turned to kneel, and place little baby boy on the chair to change his diaper. He still hadn't answered, but I figured, let me give him some time to focus on his little one before asking again.

He filled the infant bottle with the water and generic formula powder from the bag and fed the boy the bottle.

Both kids were now quiet, and all of the attention was off of this group now from the other 'will be' passengers for the first time since I'd walked over to them.

Time to talk again.

"So what's his name?" I asked, getting quiet information I should definitely have before I continue questioning him.

The tired father was staring into his son's little teary eyes with apology, rocking back and forth with him. "Wyatt." He answered with a small smile turning up his lips with a bit of pride.

He clear as day loved his baby. It made me REALLY wonder how long ago he was born. Size two diapers, he was still quite a wee one.

"My name is Kennedy!" she announced. I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Kennedy." I said, then turned back to Blaine. "Where are you headed?"

Slowly, he looked into my eyes now with sadness. Seeing him more clearly now with him making real eye contact with me, I saw that he had gorgeous green eyes, not hazel like they appeared before; and though his face was tear stained, and bags covered the majority of his cheeks, he was a very gorgeous man.

"C-California."

I just blinked. "Ok. Is that where your Dominant is?"

Blaine was very quiet now, and skeptical to answer.

"Look, Blaine… I want to help you. If you get caught by someone in security or Dom alliance, they will alert the sub-authorities, and you're kids will be taken from you. I only want to help you." I tried to reassure. "Please talk to me."

Blaine again had fresh tears running down his red cheeks now. He was very distraught.

"….I don't have a Dom."

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**A/n: Hi. Did you like it? Please take a moment to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it sooo much! Next chapter based on Reviews.**


	2. Unclaimed

**Chapter 2- Unclaimed**

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say HELLLOOOOOOO HELOOOOOO to everyone! And thank you all sooooooo much! This fic has gotten INCREDIBLE reception with favoriters and followers! You new readers are all AMAZING! And I'm so glad you are all liking this!**

**A few things first. I want to give a HUUUUGE shoutout and thank you to bluesteellove1207. She pointed out spots where I implied that Blaine was a woman! So she helped me go back and fix a BUNCH of mistakes. And that brings me to ANOTHER shoutout to Charleygyrl! This story came from my original lesbian story inspired based on my best friend charlygyrl and me. So I will DEFINITELY try and reread through this more than once to get all of the 'she's' out. Because in the original story this one comes from, both Kurt AND Blaine, were female. : )**

**Again, thank you alllll soooo much for reading and even more thanks to reviewers. You have no idea how much a review can do! So thank you! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**(By the way, I went back and edited chapter 1 with a few missed details like the kids name's and such. If you like, please go back and check for the differences. It's not necessary though. The girl is Kennedy and the boy, Wyatt.)**

**Blaine's Point Of View**

"What do you mean you don't have a Dom?"

I was panicking now. What if this man is some authority? He could turn me in and I could be put into a sub house….. Without my kids…..

Little Wyatt is so little little, and he still needs me. And Kenna is a good girl, she just has me for a father, and I'm not good enough to make her listen to me. But I can't be without them. I- I just can't… I can't lose my kids.

I looked into this porcelain flawless skinned man eyes though. And I may not be a very good sub, but all I can see is sincerity in them…

I think I can trust him.

"…. Elliot he….. he…. He unclaimed me… He started hitting Wyatt and me. And teaching Kennedy to do it too. When he caught me packing a bag to leave and report him, he unclaimed me. Said I was no good and he didn't want me anymore anyway….."

I looked back at Wyatt now drinking his bottle to try and keep from falling apart like some lunatic. He still had a bruise on his neck under his shirt that couldn't be seen right now.

It stayed quiet for a while, only the very warm and comforting hand rubbing my back, the sweet suckling sound of my baby, and the humming beside me from my daughter.

"Do you have anywhere to go once you get to California?" he asked me.

I was ashamed to not have a plan at all. All I know, is that with the three hundred and thirty two dollars I had stolen from Elliot's wallet during his bath this afternoon, it was only enough money to barely buy my daughter and me a ticket to as far as California.

The man at the counter even let me buy them a few dollars short of the cost He was a submissive as well, and I think he felt sorry for me. I did thank him tremendously though. He could get in A LOT of trouble for doing that.

I couldn't tell this man that though. Then he'd think I'm even more useless than he surely already does. But, also, I can feel the dominance in his presence. And it was very strong. Stronger than I was used to with Eliot. He was definitely a full on BORN Dominant, rather than a BORN switch; elected Dom like Eli. I wouldn't be able to ignore his question if I tried, and if I made him ask again, I would just get a headache.

(People who are born dominant are called 'born doms', and any child who is born a switch with both marks on their arms is an 'elected dom' and are mandated to be classified into ONE at birth. Their parents choose which one they want their child to be, and their other marking is removed)

I shook my head.

What a nightmare…

It remained quiet for a while longer as we waited for our bus departure time, but the doms hand never left from my back. Even after I put Wyatt back into his car seat, and then went to the restroom, right when I returned, his arm went right back to its former position. He had also bought some more traveling packs for my son, so that there would be enough diapers and formula for a 16 hour trip.

His generosity was almost overwhelming. And I'd never felt so safe under such a comforting hand. It didn't leave still when he gave Kennedy some more money for some crayons and a coloring pad, and it didn't move when our bus arrived, and the ticket collecting doors opened.

"My name is Kurt by the way. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. Kurt Hummel. I'm going to California too. Would you like to share a compartment for the ride?"

I hesitated again, until Kenna yelled. "Yes yes yes! I want to ride with you! Please daddy! He's nice!"

Of course I couldn't deny her, and I was extremely shocked by the word 'please' coming out of her mouth.

That NEVER happened.

"Okay." I replied, and I think I may've been blushing. No one had ever been this nice to me or my children. And, it helped of course that Kurt… well, he was really cute.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you said that, because you'd have had a hard time getting through there bearing your visible marking, without a Dom present."

I felt really stupid all of a sudden realizing that he was COMPLETELY right.

"Play along guys ok?"

"Yay! I like to play!" Kennedy shouted. And I looked at Kurt now and nodded. I don't usually lie, but he told me to do this, so I'm doing what I am supposed to do.

Following dominant orders.

I'm being a good boy. A good sub.

We all stood to get in line for the boarding. I took the car-seat and tried to grab Kurt's bag, but he put a hand up. "Why don't you give me the car-seat, and you take the bags. We want this to be as convincing as possible." he said lowly, and in an almost whisper, pulling his own ticket out of his messenger bag, and putting it in my hand with mine and Kenna's tickets.

I agree. I should have the bags, and him have the babies. I handed Wyatt to him, and Kennedy was smiling from ear to ear at the idea of playing pretend. I smiled again. I haven't seen my daughter happy for something child related in a long time. Lately, she's only been so happy from being cruel to subs like her father had been telling her to do. She's so young and I just hope that she isn't completely destroyed from what Eli has drilled into her head. She's only 4.

"Get behind me." Kurt said, and I did. "Kenna, listen carefully okay?"

She was nodding excitedly.

"I need you to start jumping around and being rambunctious and loud until I tell you to stop?"

Kennedy again, nodded frantically! "Okay okay!"

As we got closer to the bus conductor ripping tickets, Kennedy began playing. And she was a star at playing her part.

"Da! Daba! Dadacada baba! Dabada badaba Bada!" She was shouting loudly and jumping up and down like a maniac. The usher attendant was looking at her annoyed when Kurt came in for his turn and reprimanded her.

"Kennedy! Knock it off and Go stand with daddy!"

Why did it make me tingle inside that we were playing this game….? The thought of being this man's partner even if just for a scheme….. It was sending chills up and down my spine. He is so nice, and gorgeous, and smart. He's got the very kindest eyes I've ever seen, and his dominance makes me crave his touch more than anything…..

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Snap out of it Blaine! He's just saving you from getting picked up right now, but you'll be on your own in California. Don't get used to this!_

"Do you have the tickets honey?" he said, sweetly and oh so convincing; and my cheeks stayed aflame as much as possible with tonight's chill air. Yeah. That was the reason. I nodded and handed them to Kurt, which he then handed to the clerk.

"How old is the baby?" The conductor asked.

"Four months." he answered randomly, but convincing.

Infants under 6 months old ride free. And Wyatt is actually 3 months old, but he got pretty close considering he doesn't know us at all.

He ripped the ticket stubs, and handed them back to him.

"Come on honey. Get in front of me." he said, with a guide to my lower back as I walked ahead of him.

And the bus guy didn't suspect a thing.

We boarded the train, and found a 6 seat compartment to claim. We took our seats, and were thankful for the warmth inside the automobile after walking even just the short minute outside.

"You both did very well." he said with a smile as he sat down, setting the car seat across from him; and my entire body lit up in tingles at the compliment.

In my head, I heard, 'Good boy.', and that made me blush beyond describing.

I would think that it is really trampy of me to be attracted to this man being that I was just unclaimed by Elliot, but honestly, he hadn't loved me for years….. I don't know if he ever did really. We have known that it was over long before tonight.

So no guilt. The affection from this man was so endearing, and I was melting beneath it.

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

Kurt Hummel…. He was an amazing listener. I told him all about my husband. Or rather, ex Dom. Does that automatically make him my ex-husband?

It doesn't even matter, I suppose. But Kurt listened to every word, with little commenting, just letting me get everything out.

He let Kenna play angry birds on his tablet so we could talk without her interruption.

And the rocking motion of the bus kept little Wyatt asleep for A LOT of the ride when we were talking.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do people like that even get submissives' if they are just going to use and abuse them?"

But it wasn't really a question. It was more a statement.

"I gave him everything. I kept his house clean. I cooked his meals, gave him a child when he wanted one. When he wanted a boy right away, I got him one, and he just complained that Wyatt was a sub. I tried though. I really tried to get a boy that was cute enough for him. I ate heavily through my carrying him so he'd be a nice big boy like he wanted. He wanted a big boy so he would be a football type because he wanted his son to be tough. But I did even that wrong apparently….." I mumbled the latter looking at my small baby son. He wasn't a huge boy.

I had been crying on and off in my explaining everything, and Kurt was nothing but patient, and understanding. The whole time I had been talking, he had rocked Wyatt back to sleep when he started to stir awake, he kept Kenna quiet whenever she got too loud on the game, as well as stilling my body that wracked with sobs every time I got to something in our conversation that was too heavy to handle. He was an amazing Dom.

Being with an elected Dom like Eli made it so that I wasn't ever able to be in subspace and didn't feel dominated merely by his presence. Kurt's dominant acts though, are making me more comfortable than I have ever been with Eli. More than I ever have in my life, and he isn't even dominating me. He is just here… Listening. Supporting me; and its nice.

Every time the snack cart came around, he bought food and drinks for me and Kenna, and he took care of all three of us for the entire 16 hour train ride. As if he was really the Dom of my little family. Through each and every city we passed, the more Kurt learned about me. I keep wondering, how have I not scared him away by now? I mean, surely he must think I'm insane…..

But he continued to prove my thoughts wrong whenever he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"Blaine, I think you are the strongest man I have ever met. To have endured everything that you have with an evil pompous jackass like Eli. And I don't want you do doubt ever, that you aren't a good dad. Your kids are lucky to have a daddy like you."

But still, though I felt all tingly inside every time he complimented me, or Kenna, and though I shudder a bit when he says my name, things got a bit tenser as we got into California. I got more nervous to speak.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I had not planned any of this out at all. I have nowhere to go. If I go to a sub shelter, my kids will be taken from me and put into foster care. If I stay homeless, my kids will suffer from it, and probably not even survive. Especially Wyatt. I don't have any money, and I have no family in California, so what was I thinking?

Then again, I was kicked out, and unclaimed. I'd have had to leave regardless… I just couldn't leave my kids with him. I couldn't. I even considered just taking Wyatt with me and leaving Kennedy with Eli. He would take care of her. He never has had any reason to be a bad father to her because she is dominant. But I couldn't. I love my daughter, and though she hates me, I can't doom her to a life with Eli and what he is teaching her is right. I can't let her become a sub abuser. She'd end up in jail later in life. But still… I don't have ANY idea what might happen when he discovers that I've taken her…. Will he fight for her? Will he come after me? Because he would win, and then I'd lose both of them…

What have I done? I can't believe I've made such a mess… I'm an idiot.

Even worse now, I can't figure out if I am eternally grateful to Kurt, or upset. I mean, of course I am grateful, but once this bus stops, what then? Where will he go? Will he report me once we are off of this vehicle? I mean, he really does seem to like my kids. He probably thinks I'm not fit to take care of them because I am submissive because let's face it…. What I did was reckless…... But I need my kids. I do.

I just….. I need them.

Then, his words re-rang in my mind again at the thought. "_They are lucky to have a daddy like you…."_

So, maybe he _won't_ report us….. But still….. That doesn't mean he will let us stay with him. I mean. _God Blaine what are you thinking? I'm not thinking he would do that! _

And I wouldn't ask him too. This isn't even the slightest bit his problem, and I barely know him too.

But then still. Why is he helping me get to California? He said himself that I wouldn't have even gotten onto the bus platform without a Dom. How will I make it 2 steps out of the bus dept in California?…..

Where will we go?

When the inevitable question came, I had no answer at all.

Even if I was caught and they took my kids, where would I go?

Oh that's right… A sub work house.

"Where are you going to go Blaine? I mean, do you have any family or do you know _anyone_ in California?"

No…. I wanted to say it out loud, but I had so much shame, I just couldn't find anything good enough to say.

When the bus stopped, I had no idea what to expect…. No idea at all. We were here. 16 hours later, we were hundreds and hundreds of miles away from home.

Well, from Eli. He unclaimed me so, I don't have a home.

Now what?

Kurt picked up a very awake baby Wyatt in his arm, and also grabbed in the same hand. I grabbed the stroller in my hand and then saw that Kurt had his hand held out to me. "Come on."

I squinted my eyes in a confused daze. 'What?'

What did that mean? '_Come on….'_

Come on where? Where are we going?

When Kurt just nodded his head and ushered me to leave the compartment, I walked. And, I think I felt for the first moment since I left our old house, that things might, just might, be okay. I took his hand.

Kennedy jumped to try and hold Kurt's hand that was holding the the car seat under his arm, already having fallen in love with this Dom who was being so nice to her, and I smiled at her, possibly feeling the same.

"You're coming with me Blaine okay? I'm going to help you make a new start."

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If so, please review? Please?! I was so excited with every review for the first chapter, it made me write this chapter immediately! I just had to do my week of school before I could edit it. Damn priorities. Please review!**


End file.
